I Get a Trick Out of You
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 40 Production Number: 213 Writers: Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Warren Graff David Winn Jeff Biancalana Director: Rhode Montijo Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Better Off Bread Next Episode: Shard at Work "I Get a Trick Out of You" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Cuddles *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Toothy *Petunia *The Mole *Nutty *Cub *Giggles *Flaky (unseen, but her shriek was heard) *Generic Tree Friends HTF's Episode Description Lumpy entertains the group at a party, only to wind up in the emergency room. Funny how that seems to happen a lot on Happy Tree Friends! Will he stop his trickery? Only when he's gone too far. Plot The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Lumpy the magician takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke. He pulls a bird from his tophat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Lumpy sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the bird off the stage. Lumpy now asks for a volunteer, and Cuddles eagerly raises his hand. Lumpy selects Cuddles, and Cuddles gets into a box onstange with his feet hanging out one end and his head hanging out the other. Lumpy takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon pulling the pieces apart, we see that Cuddles was cut in half as well. His intestines somehow stay connected, keeping him alive. As an ambulance races Cuddles (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Lumpy is relieved to see Cuddles' heart start beating again after flat lining. Lumpy leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens causing Lumpy to fall out. He grabs onto Cuddles' feet to stop himself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Cuddles is in to fall out of the ambulance. Cuddles' intestines get stretched out as Lumpy and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Lumpy tries pulling on Cuddles' intestines to get himself and the box he's riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Lumpy enters Cuddles' hospital room, where a stitch-covered Cuddles is just waking up. Lumpy, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat. Cuddles laughs and Lumpy, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now he pulls out a newspaper page, and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room, Lumpy takes the blood pack from Cuddles' IV and pours the blood into the cone. He opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Cuddles needed that blood to survive, and he dies shortly after Lumpy completes his trick. Lumpy screams and throws down a vile which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one he entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Lumpy sprawled out on the floor with smoke covering his body. Several parts of his body are on fire. Moral "Two wrongs don't make a Right!" Deaths #A bird Lumpy kept in his hat suffocated prior to the performance. #Cuddles dies after Lumpy removes the IV that was giving him blood. #Lumpy dies from the explosion caused by a vile of liquid he used to create a puff of smoke. Goofs #Toothy's position changes between the establishing shot and the shot of Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy waiting for Lumpy to appear. #Toothy has normal buckteeth. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Cuddles gets in the box his head passes through a solid part of the box to get to where the hole is. #Lumpy cuts the box in half, but did not cut through Cuddles' intestines. #Cuddles' heart montior goes from the foot of his bed to the head of his bed after he dies. Trivia #The title of this episode is a reference to the Cole Porter song, I Get a Kick Out of You. #This is one of the few episodes where Cub is seen without Pop. #In Mime To Five, Cuddles suffers a similar fate (although he might have not died in that episode). #The flowers Lumpy holds are the same kind of flowers in Giggles' smoochie. Category:Episodes